Their Promise
by midnightroyalty
Summary: Making a promise was a heavyweight especially when you're running from your wedding to go search for your real soulmate and hoped to Hell that they'll accept your everything. Sakura seriously did not expect this to become her life.


Becoming a runaway bride was something she never thought she would have done in the future while she was just a youngin' but here she is. She knew that soulmates exist in the world; hell she has one on her person she knows but she hasn't met them yet. She doesn't even know if they are alive anymore; it used to be bright but it's dull now; the name on her wrist; just _**'S.A.'**_. Sometimes the name are rare; it just says their birthday dates and would shine brightly when you find them because the soulmate concept at least understands everyone would be sharing a birthday and that would be such a mess like no other.

( _Later on when she sees him sleeping in their bed next to her while she watches him quietly. She wonders if it was bright on his wrist until she became dull and it showed on both_.)

She knows her soulmate birthday was November 8th, 1992. They were only a year and so older then her. She knows who she was about to marry was not her soulmate and she thinks she has met her soulmate unknowing while she was with the one who she was engaged to because yes, she's young. Only born in March 28th, 1994 in Konoha Springs, and it's… she might blame her romantic side when she was so charmed by her fiance but she thinks the word of it now would be blind, huh?

It was so simple really when her and Sasuke were staying in Sound until they moved back to Konoha Springs; their hometown. She wonders if the relationship was just a fail to begin with when she was aware that it wasn't Sasuke's birthday to begin with. He was born in July 23rd, for Christ sakes. He didn't have her birthday date to begin with. Maybe their relationship was attraction and not love? Because the other guy she met in Konan's studios? She sure felt more with him.

This is how it started…

XXXXXXXX

" _You're coming back, yeah_?" Deidara asked her curious on the phone while he smoked another dag of his cigarette while he was on the fire escape in the apartment he shares with his own soulmate. She knows he was smoking because he never promised her he would quit and that he told her where he is. She's not a mind-reader or a witch; whatever the others giggle at how she knows things.

The pinkette smiled even when he couldn't see because he was the one the few that kept contact with her after the sudden move to Sound and it meant a lot to her; just like her continued contact with his sister, her half-sister, and Naruto. She doesn't blame the rest because they still try to leave messages to her when they can with those four. "I never wanted to move here to begin with," she admitted glad that Sasuke is not there. She thinks they still have hope; her sister says she's just pushing her romantic side to a stretch to become one of those fairy tales.

" _Why did you leave with him if you didn't_?" Deidara asked her pointedly because he grew up with her and he knows her more than his own sister sometimes because he has done some crap too and he knows about short tempers; they got along more often then Ino and her.

"You would agree with my sister if I admit it," Sakura confessed quietly; her cheeks rosy from the embarrassment. Because she loves fairy tales; why do people think that's odd? Is it because of her hair? Does it do something else but get asked if she goes to a bar if it matches down there or is it just dyed, baby? She got banned twice from the same bar.

" _Ugh_ ," Deidara groaned. " _Honestly? Really? Did those romantic comedies get in your little head_?" He asked. The blond sounded like he was getting another stick from his pact and she wanted to lecture him but if his sister couldn't; another nurse then could she? Maybe she can get Konan's help because the woman does try to leave messages but she does not like Sound for good reasons that Sakura does not want to think about. Simple because it's dangerous and it involves Orochimaru.

"… That is actually tame compared to what she would say," Sakura said thoughtfully.

" _That's because I'm not much a bitch_ ," Deidara replied dull and the pinkette wanted to be offended that he called Tayuya that but it's the truth. The other older pinkette can be much, too much sometimes. She wonders if she had mellow out more if she had her soulmate in her life and wonders if her sister is right after that thought.

"I'm glad you're self aware that you can be a bitch," Sakura said amused and was awarded by a dry laugh in response.

" _Ha ha. When are you two moving back_?" Deidara questioned while he sounded like he was covering his hand over his phone and telling Itachi that no, he's not smoking the whole pack today and he can count, thanks.

Sakura rolled her eyes smiling.

"Two weeks from now," she said smiling.

" _That's fast_ ," Deidara replied.

"I may have bullied him to move the date; he wanted to do it next year," Sakura admitted.

" _Yea, that's great_ " Deidara said rolling his eyes. " _Is he really your soulmate or is he just faking_?" He asked suddenly.

Sakura frowned in disapproval. "Deidara. Not this again, please" she pleaded because if he does this again when Sasuke's around; she just doesn't want to deal with it.

" _I just find it odd that his birthday tends to be in the summer while he keeps telling you it's in November, yeah_ " Deidara defended himself and he had a point. This was the first sign.

This is how the others found out that their Sakura was coming back along with the other three but many focus on the pinkette because after the whole Sai versus Sasuke thing; they chosen the former because Sai may be odd and sometimes has such an astonishing lack of social filter but he tries to make an effort to be an actual friend. This matter should have been the biggest sign but love is blind or she's blind to actually see.

XXXXXXXX

The second sign; the most important when she looks back after she cringes from embarrassment first was meeting Sasori at Konan's studios one day when she just moved back to Konoha Springs three weeks ago and the blue-haired woman was going to have someone she knew from her past in Amigakure to interview her. Back then; she didn't have S.A on her wrist so this might have not be her total fault and Sasori never says it is but guiltiness is a heavy complicated thing.

Sasori was the one who interview her and he glanced at her wrist once because she never covered it; doesn't see why she should in general, never got that figured out why many tend to do that and he continued on so smoothly that she wondered if it was on purpose or just her imagination.

Konan gave her the job the next day and said she would be the personal assistant to her or either Deidara and Sasori; sometimes if Itachi if he needs a helping hand because he's not like his brother; the blue-haired woman told her smile in her voice before she hang up.

The pinkette did not ask or called back because she knows. God does she know that Sasuke had… a thing or two that is odd and she will leave it at that. Nowadays after witnessing Sound's bullshit; she just leaves that thing alone. She doesn't even know what to call it really. Anyway; let's continued to the story.

She was mostly Sasori's assistant. How she helped him with the designs that involves colors; his medium was mostly black and white and he does have an eye for color; don't get her wrong. She thinks he just liked to see her try to reach another paint bottle on the stool because she's five feet four inches and he's what? Almost to Itachi's height and the raven-haired man was five feet ten inches. The redhead was an asshole that was strangely lovable that she was fond of. He didn't need an assistant, really. He just finds ways to get her to help him out.

( _"You could have gotten that yourself, ya know" Sakura told him when she leaned down to let Sasori take the CAMILION PINK bottle from her hand_ _that he calmly picked it out of the said hand._

 _The redhead looked distantly amused if she could excuse of him for it. "It matches your hair, doesn't it?" He asked with a head tilt before he walked away to paint the commission involving the princess that slept a lot for a little girl that her mother requested for. "Do you know who this princess is?"_

 _Sakura was used to him basically ignoring her little glaring comments by now so she just hopped down and was glad she did not slip this time because she landed in his arms and Deidara was around and yes; it went well like you would expect from those chuckling assholes. "What makes you think I would know about fairy tales?" She asked._

 _Sasori gave her a look._

"… _Her name is Aurora but she's more known as Sleeping Beauty," Sakura said softly and she could be positive that he was laughing at her from the inside._ )

He was the right kind of person she would have seen herself with if she didn't met Sasuke first. He was sarcastic, petty, bitchy, smart, kind (in his own way), friendly (you gotta look for it), protective (if he thinks you're 'valuable'). He didn't zone her out like Sasuke does with many things that interest her especially medical terms; her and the redhead casually talks about that no matter the audience.

They snicker when someone asked what a term meant in simple terms and watched their reaction when Sasori goes in detail about it shameless. Hidan does not make any jokes when they're around after that time where Sakura had it and told him all sorts of stuff about the pregnancy section of her medical book she has memorized. She thinks Sasori filmed that because he was on the couch with his phone that day watching Hidan's pale reaction with a smirk.

Deidara told them they were the sea-salt couple. Neither deny it.

XXXXXXXX

Third sign was meeting the woman that had Sasuke's birthday on her wrist with S.U one day when Sakura went to bring Sasuke his lunch that he forgot and met his own personal assistant. Her name was Karin Uzumaki; the distant cousin of Naruto and Nagato that people still don't know the exact relationship. It was one of those topics where you wonder but don't know if they could find anything about it; it's just simply a thing.

She was very beautiful and polite but Sakura witness her basically biting Suigetsu's head off in the lobby so it was just a simple front. They were friendly to each other but once the woman noticed the lunch was for Sasuke; she grew puzzled and just stare at her wondering until Sasuke came out and took the lunch from the equal puzzled pinkette and just basically dragged Sakura away from his floor and back to the lobby with a half ass one arm hug before he left.

She thinks Karin waited until the wedding date to reveal the truth. She wondered why she waited for so long and then she thinks the redhead was most likely afraid of her reaction.

XXXXXXXX

The thing about working for Konan and her friends was that if your face was laughable easy to read to them; you cannot simply hide things from them especially concerning the brother of Itachi; the soulmate of Deidara who grew up with the pinkette because of Ino.

Sasori, of course, was the one who actually asked. He was always blunt enough for her taste and too blunt for her taste. It was one of those things that she simply does not want to name.

"What's wrong?" He asked while he draws another sketch for the same woman who requested Aurora for her daughter who both loved it and wanted another commission from the redhead. The mother says it was for her son who wanted the lovable robot and something that heals. Sakura has told him that the lovable robot was WALL-E and the 'something that heals' was Baymax; do you not know anything about Disney? He does; he just loves to rile her up.

"… Would you be puzzled if you met a woman that has your finance's birthday and initials today?" Sakura asked softly and he paused to glance at her from his tablet silently. "Personal assistant of him too," she said and he knows she's already have the answer; she just has that foolish fairy tale in the way so he only shrugged and went back drawing.

She did not ask him again and he glances at his own wrist to see her birthday and her initials and knows that she had to face that demon who wears her finance's face before even coming to the conclusion that her soulmate was basically her boss. Sometimes you just have to stay silent and let the someone you're supposed to be with figure out their own shit or was that just him?

"At least she wasn't mean when she noticed who the lunch was for," was he heard from her desk and he wondered what would she be expecting if she had met the real soulmate of Sasuke Uchiha because he knows the little bastard has something planned for the pinkette and if he's not careful; he would really meet the real soulmate of the pinkette.

"It's the little things," he responded this time.

XXXXXXXX

"She's your personal assistant, yeah." Deidara pointed out while they watched Sakura laughing at another birthday party bash for Sasuke in the damn summer and wondered if she was just dense or very manipulative and was simply playing a game. It did not escape their notice when Sasuke dragged a guilty-looking Karin to the house without a single glance at the pinkette.

"Yes," Sasori answered.

"She met you once; her little redhead childhood friend that she met in Suna for some shit for her father," Deidara continued.

Sasori gave him an amused look. "What's your point if she's so taken by his bullshit?" He asked taking a swig of his beer staring right at the blond.

"You're impatient and this time you're going to be patient when it counts? What the fuck, yeah?" Deidara asked looking like he wanted to yell those words but knows the redhead would throw an empty beer bottle at him to shut his mouth. He saw it happened to Hidan once when the man went too far and Sasori was not in the mood at all.

"I'm not forcing myself on her," Sasori pointed out and they didn't say anything after that.

–

"Do you have a soulmate?" Sakura asked him the day after the party and neither looked like they were hangover. They were both excused of being witches and the pinkette looking at the person in the eye and asked if they wanted to be changed into a toad with a sweet smile while the redhead watched the person's slowly horrified reaction before they fled.

They were awful people.

"Why do you ask?" Sasori questioned instead raising a brow.

Sakura stared at him in silent. "Because I'm curious to know," was all she said.

He stared at her silently before he nodded.

"Do you know them?"

"Yes."

"Why not make the move?"

"Life's not always a fairytale, Sakura."

That was the biggest damn hint he could give her and they went back to their work silently.

XXXXXXXX

Sakura kicked Sasuke out of the house simply because she wanted space and she was blunt about it to anyone who asked why Sasuke's living with his friends at their apartment if they witness him moving his stuff on that floor that day.

"I wanted space and he was in the way," Sakura told anyone bluntly before she walked away.

Konan and Nagato shared a look because every single member of the former Akatsuki heard that.

"I'm torn between making a bet and not," Kisame said while they watched the pinkette disappeared in the corner of the hallway.

"He's in the way for a lot of things, yeah" Deidara said giving Sasori a look that was returned.

"It's her decision," Sasori told him.

"She still has hope to find something inside my brother that could fit her," Itachi answered and Deidara stared at him.

"Not even friends, huh?" Deidara said getting it quickly.

Itachi only smiled at him. It was enough answer.

"He gets that from your father," Konan told him crossing her arms.

"He does," Itachi agreed because he was a mama's boy and everyone knew.

"No wondered that Naruto and him doesn't hang out anymore; look at Sai. Better friend," Obito said softly before he had to leave because he saw Rin and Kakashi peeking their heads from the other side of the hallway to see if he was there.

"Is it possible to have two soulmates like him?"

"Who knows about the soulmates concept."

XXXXXXXX

"You're getting married, yay" Tayuya told her dull while she was getting cold feet because this is it. This is her day; her wedding day and she's just… not really excited for it. She doesn't know why she asked her sister to help her out with her emotions and she should have expected this.

Sakura looked at her and not herself in the mirror. "At least fake it," she practically growled out before she stared back at her reflection. "Am I making the right choice?"

"If you're thinking you're not; you probably not," Tayuya answered.

"Not the time for your little riddles. You're not even near your flute," the pinkette hissed out.

Tayuya snorted rudely. "I don't have to be near my flute to tell you that yes, you're making the dumbass decision to marry that motherfucker who's most likely banging his assistant."

"Sasuke's loyal," Sakura said a little offended on his behalf.

"To who?" Tayuya asked.

The pinkette pointedly did not answer and Tayuya took noticed.

"Look," Tayuya began getting up from her seat and crossing the room to stand behind her sister who stared at her helplessly. Her tone soften but her face did not. "You got a pretty dress and a ring that you can probably pawn off if this is not the right choice because we can't play that dense game anymore, Sakura."

"We both know Sasuke's not born in November and that is his initials aren't S.A," the older pinkette whispered in the other's ear before the door was knocked and opened before either could say anything.

They turned to face a silent Karin watching Tayuya mostly nervously. "May I come in to speak to you?" She asked obviously to Sakura.

"Yep," Tayuya answered for her.

Karin just took that as her answer and walked in before shutting the door. She had a pretty black dress with boot heels that were laced instead zipped. She had her hair curled and one part fishtailed; she was very beautiful and she has Sasuke's mark on her wrist.

( _"You're imagining things, Sakura."_

" _Her soulmate is Suigetsu."_

" _She's just my assistant. Nothing more."_ )

"You're his soulmate," Sakura said cutting her off before the woman could even begin and the redhead looked at her sharply. "I'm just… God. I was hoping and well; you heard the saying about hoping for these kind of things. How long have you been..."

"Fucking him," Tayuya supplied.

Karin blinked at them stunned before she sighed. "A year before you two got together," she answered.

"The whole time." Sakura said flatly.

"Loyal to who," Tayuya repeated softly.

Sakura gave her sister a look before she walked over to the guarded Karin and looked at her before she shrugged. "Fuck it; you can have him but I'm still going to walk down that isle just to purposely ran out of his life," she hissed out poking the woman's collar bone.

"I'm going to get that on filmed," Tayuya said gleefully.

( _"It's the little things," Sasori told her_.)

Sasori was an asshole but she knows he was hers now.

XXXXXXXX

"Do you take this bride as your wife to cherish-?"

"I do."

Little lair.

Sakura stared at him silently with a small smile holding Sasuke's hands even when she wants to kick him in the balls.

"Do you take this groom as your husband to cherish-?"

"I fucking don't," she hissed out.

There was silence.

Sasuke stared at her mute.

"You're been fucking cheating on me this whole time with your damn assistant. I'm sick of you," she hissed out because she was keeping the ring and going to pawn it.

"Oh my god" Ino whispered in the background.

"You're not my soulmate, you never were and I have no idea whatsoever why you even tried," she hissed out before she took off the vile and threw at him because she will not stomp on it like a child and she walked out of the church instead of running. To make a damn point.

"THAT'S MY SISTER!" Tayuya shouted in the background and Sakura's isle pretty much cheered in response.

XXXXXXXX

She walked half way to the shore until she asked a kind woman to drive her there and thankfully; she was accepted in the back of the woman's truck. She was watching the scenery go by until the vehicle stopped and she thanked her before walking the rest. She was standing in the water watching the dress get ruined and thought thank fuck it was on his savings pettily. She did take off the zipped up boots because they were black and she loved them; thick inch too unlike Karin's.

Karin and Sasuke would be happy with each other. She did have to wonder if it was just a game for him to see about something. To see if he could actually need anyone from Konoha Springs? Orochimaru tainted his mind well enough and she wondered if Itachi thinks about it.

("Life's not always a fairytale, Sakura.")

She looked at her wrist and thought of every interaction she had with Sasori that would gave her a hint that he was her soulmate other then that glaring hint that she wanted to smack herself.

( _A glance at her wrist before the interview. Camilion pink. Riling her up about crap she could tell now he knows. Never zones out; pays attention. 'Sea-salt'. Had faith in her even when she was so dense at first._ _She can be awful and he's awful too; it works out._

 _T_ _hey can talk about things that people just can't comprehend. One memorable occasion was them discussing poisons and pointedly looking at Hidan when he tries to talk about Jashin. There was silence from the silver-haired man afterwards. Kakuzu actually gave them cash._

…

" _Your name is Sasori, right?" Little Sakura asked shyly at the slightly older redhead who looked at her and nodded with a smile. He was so happy back then._

" _Do you like red?" She asked nervously fingering his little sleeve between her fingers and looking up at him shyly._

 _Sasori nodded._

" _I can like pink too," he told her quietly before their parents called them from the playground entrance._

…

" _We can always make new memories! One day; when we see each other again!" Sakura told her new friend excited when the soulmate concept went over her head quite a bit to see that her soulmate was staring at her with a small smile._

 _She held up her hand and he took it smiling._

" _I, Haruno Sakura will reunite with Sasori Akasuna and stay together with him for the rest of my life!" She declared._

" _I, Akasuna Sasori with reunite with Sakura Haruno and stay together with her for the rest of my life," he repeated smiling before they shook on it before she shyly kissed his cheek and they both blushed._ )

Oh my God. She wondered if he waited and why she forgotten until now? She wouldn't be surprised if he did knew she was his soulmate but had someone else. 'Life's not always a fairytale, Sakura' was what he said and…. She sat down in the water not caring it's bloody cold and her dress was ruined that even the greatest tailor would not be able fix it, probably.

She wondered if she can skinny drip right into the ocean because she's embarrassed that she forgot about the little guy that she can actually talk to without little Ino peer pressuring to do so. They practically married each other already.

"You're going to drown yourself after that exit?" Sasori asked behind her and she slowly turned to face him. The redhead looked good with that slick back hair and he had his shirt unbutton enough to see his collar bones with his tie underdone. He looked good in suits but he never liked wearing them for so long.

"No regrets on that," she responded.

Sasori stared at her silent and the pinkette got up from the water and walked to him to stare up at him just as silent.

"You were never going to tell me that I'm yours," Sakura said lifting up his wrist to see if it was her mark and she was just wishful thinking. She wasn't.

"Then what? Say I told you and you're still marry him after you met his own soulmate," Sasori said not pulling his punches that set her on edge and wanted to thank him for not treating her like broken fragile glass.

"It will help me get my head of my ass if you're asking my sister," Sakura muttered bitchy enough.

Sasori looked distantly amused. She wished to kiss and smoother that face; he does complicated things to her emotions and it's so addicting. He leaned closer to her barely there, just a couple more inches but she doesn't want to make the move; it's his ball court.

Her ball court was that exit number at the church.

"It did, and now I got you where I want you," he whispered low and that voice did nothing to her; nope.

"Making new memories now, right?" She whispered back low too and she wondered what his reaction would be if she bat an eyelash.

Sasori smiled at her and she… missed it. Missed seeing that so much. "You remember," he included.

"I remember," she repeated agreeing.

When he leaned down to close the distance; she accepted it willingly and quite gleefully too. She threw her arms around his neck and he just hold her weight wrapping his arms around her waist. Neither cared that their outfits was ruined by the sea water. They were involved in something more important.

They were making do with their promise.

XXXXXXXX

 _'Mama. Who's the redhead you have in your drawer?' Little Sarada asked watching her mother pause in her crossword puzzle to see her curious daughter holding a picture of the Akatsuki member._

 _'He's Sasori, honey.'_

 _'Who's Sasori?'_

 _'Someone I very much missed.'_

 _'If you could; will you meet him again?'_

 _'Yes,' Sakura said smiling and thankful for once that Sasuke was on his mission to think without guilt that if she had a chance to see Sasori again and show him that he was important to her; more than he is to Kankuro; she would show it to him for the rest of their lifes._

 _It will be their promise._

 _ **FIN**. _

**XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

 **Man. I hope you like your request. It was hard to think about soulmates when it comes to my Sasori because yes, he does have emotions and he does know that love exists as concepts but actually applying them? Very complicated for someone who was so detached due to his past before Sakura. Before Kankuro made him remember his parents without remembering Chiyo.**

 **It would take effort for him but that means something to her, huh. Making an effort; no matter how silly but many people who were never detached in someway will think that in her eyes when she thinks of Sasori.**

 **The ending was very implied that this could have been a reincarnated story. Because it was and I love those troupes/AU.**

 **Bye bye, people.**


End file.
